Talk:Zero the Jackal(Sonic Injustice 2)/@comment-76.30.99.69-20200109232400
Kano: Hello, sport! Bane: I will break you, Kano. Kano: Come on, then! Bane: I will rip the eye off of you. Kano: Good luck with that, mate. Bane: Everything can be broken. Kano: Haven’t we seen each other before, Bats? Batman: Back at Arkham City, yes! Kano: This time, you’re dead. Batman: How did you get loose? Kano: Don’t you dare lock me up, mate! Batman: Sorry, but I have no choice. Kano: Picked the wrong day, sport. Bizarro: Me am real Superman! Kano: Come on, then! Bizarro: Bizarro fly. You fly? Kano: Nope! Bizarro: Destroy you anyway. Kano: Shall we, your highness? Black Adam: Do not mock me, mercenary! Kano: I’ll take it as a yes! Black Adam: I long for another battle. Kano: I really don’t care. Black Adam: Are you incapable of respect? Kano: The screaming blondie! Black Canary: Want me to sing for you? Kano: Come on, then! Black Canary: Got no problem beating you down. Kano: Careful, I’ve got deadly stuff on me. Black Canary: I’ll be the judge of that, Kano. Kano: How would you feel if I killed someone at the South Side? Black Lightning: I’ll put you in prison. Kano: I’m a killer for hire. Black Lightning: You murder without regret. Kano: That's what I do for a living! Black Lightning: Time for some shock therapy. Kano: I hear you fire lasers from that helmet. Black Manta: More like heat rays! Kano: Come on, then! Black Manta: Together we could crush Atlantis. Kano: I feel like killing you, Manta. Black Manta: Actually… yeah, same here! Kano: Bats’ little boy. Blue Beetle: More like a sidekick of his! Kano: Another reason to gut ya. Blue Beetle: Scumbag! Kano: Not the first time I’ve been called that. Blue Beetle: Ever regret the pain you caused, bro? Kano: Hello, sport! Brainiac: You have no hope of victory. Kano: Your mom ever told you to watch what you say? Brainiac: Facing me is a fatal error. Kano: I should be the one ending you, mate! Brainiac: Then you are an inferior human. Kano: Where’s your refrigerator to keep you safe? Captain Cold: Don’t need one. Kano: Then how does the ice not melt in that gun? Captain Cold: Who the hell are you? Kano: I’m Kano, a Black Dragon. Captain Cold: That's a new one. Kano: Picked the wrong day, sport. Catwoman: So you dislike cats, Kano? Kano: You know what? Let’s skip the foreplay then! Catwoman: I like the eye! Kano: I’ll zap you to death with that eye, ma’am. Catwoman: Oh really?! Kano: Hello, sport! Cheetah: I hunt the most dangerous game. Kano: Beware of what I’m about to do to ya, mate. Cheetah: I am the apex predator. Kano: Even predators face high mortality rates. Cheetah: I need only my claws. Kano: You’re not Jackson Briggs. Cyborg: Nor are you Slade Wilson. Kano: I think I recognize that name. Cyborg: The new Regime got a place for you. Kano: Tell the Regime to piss off. Cyborg: Oh, you're gonna regret saying that. Kano: Shall we, your highness? Darkseid: You are challenging a god, fool. Kano: Another reason to gut ya. Darkseid: Crawl on your knees and beg for my favor. Kano: How about you piss off? Darkseid: Then I will grind your bones to dust. Kano: Even you could be a good Black Dragon. Deadshot: I might be okay. Kano: You sure, mate? Deadshot: Only one of us is the best shot. Kano: Careful, I’ve got deadly stuff on me. Deadshot: Go ahead, demonstrate. Kano: Who are you? Doctor Fate: I am an Agent of Order. Kano: Is that helmet breakable? Doctor Fate: You bring death and misery. Kano: I kill for a living, Doc! Doctor Fate: You will be stopped. Kano: Hello, sport! Donatello: I can’t let you kill people, Kano. Kano: Well you ain’t stopping me, Junior! Donatello: How are you engineering a win? Kano: I’ll rip your heart out. Donatello: I can't let that stand. Kano: No one told me Shang Tsung had a daughter… Enchantress: I am nobody’s daughter, you foolish mercenary. Kano: Guess killing you won’t be a problem. June Moone: If you can kill me, please do it! Kano: That's what I do for a living! Enchantress: You're not as stupid as people say. Kano: The flaming boy. Firestorm: Professor said this'll be easy. Kano: Even when I stab you? Firestorm: I only fight people with powers. Kano: I’ll be the last Black Dragon you face. Firestorm: Prepare to get burned!